hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Yna
Yna is a comic duelist created by LeoDS replacing Srey. She has white skin, blue eyes, dark blue hair with a hair tie, a orange outfit covered by a turquoise jacket, and orange shoes. She has currently fought in one duel. Background Hi! I am Yna Lerouz, a Rift Wanderer. We Rift Wanderers are people who can travel within space and dimensions through Riftholes, a magical door that leads to another world. We can also use magic depending on our attributes. We're like a Magical Historians, looking from place to place about the happenings of the world, and searching for a great discovery that we can record it in our Historia Library... It's a big place and has tons of book recordings about the different worlds. I also want to make one of my own, (just like my brother whom I look up to and people admire for his great adventures and discoveries, despite he has the weakest magical attribute. But ever since that one incident happen, that one odd Rifthole that we wanderer's didn't discovered yet. Some say that whoever enters that dimension may never return here again, but his curiosity strikes him and still enters the Rifthole... but after days... weeks...and years of waiting, he never returned. People with Clairvoyance try to detect his magical but no signal found, which people assume that my brother is dead... but I don't believe in what they say, his weak magic attribute may be the reason people can't find him. But I don't want to wait forever, so I've made a choice to be a Wanderer too. 2 years after a hug amount of training and learning, I've acquire the seal to enter higher tier RiftHoles... oh yeah, Riftholes have Tiers depending on your ranking, by Magical Attribute, Rift Masteries, Expeditions, and Combat Skills. I promised from the day that my brother was missing, that I will search for him, my one and only goal, the reason why I became a Rift Wanderer. I may not return back to my world, but as long as I can find my brother, everything will be fine. As I pack things up for departure, my mom hugged me tightly, crying, she said, "You're just like your brother, becoming a great Wanderer at a young age... I wish your expeditions will be safe, and I wish that you can return here... with your brother... please... come back." I know my mom is worried for me is because I'm not young, but my Rifthole is the one that my brother used and never come back. But i don't care anymore, this is my chance to save him. "Mom, that's what we are made of... but no matter what happens, I'll find a way. Nothing is impossible if you know where you are going." I wipe her tears as I kiss her cheeck, like what I always do when I'm going to school. "I promise... that I will come back... with him." As soon as I reached the Rifthole, The guards unseal that path for me with a word from him, "Good luck, young wanderer..." I nod as walk pass to him and make a huge step in that rifthole, and everything went white. As soon as I entered the that dimension, I felt something strange, I feel weak. I looked at my arms and I saw my energy is being sucked away like a steam of heat from the skin. I tried to open a rifthole back but nothing happened, and there I started to panic, "Is this how my brother died?... No he may not be dead, maybe he's trap, but... how will I get out of here?" After an hours of searching in an empty and infinite space, I saw black hole in front of me, weird as it may, it is the only thing that is weird here. all are white, except for that hole. Maybe that's a Rifthole. I enter in that portal until after a few seconds I feel like I'm falling. I tilt my head and looked below my head, I saw a plane filled with golden sand. It must be lucky that I land without cuts and bruises. The rock formations, the golden sands, and the stormy winds, there's no doubt that I'm in the dessert. But this got me thinking, "If I'm here... still alive, that means that my brother is also alive." brings me joy that after all that people lose hope that he still lives, they are wrong, but that still ends with nothing without. speaking of which I wonder if I can open a Rifthole here. I tried swaying my hands with my magic seal, but no response. Right, I'm still trapped in here. I wander around the dessert, trying to find a way out, but what I saw a is a person, a guy, bleeding... from heads, eyes, mouthe, until his chest. Is he alright? I tried to help him. "M-mister, You're bleeding, I... I need to get you to the medic." I told him, while shivering from his blood-coated body. He mumbled something but I can't hear it. As I peek closely to his chest and I saw that it open-wounded, it's very deep that I can see a mild light from it's crimson heart. I started panicking, not knowing what to do. I don't know how to heal something this awful wound. Inside of my pouch, I grab my towel and put it on his chest, hoping that it will stop bleeding, but I know it's not enough, so I find a way... in my panic state, frightened, I accidentally activated my rifthole... despite losing most of my energy. But something is odd with the rifthole, it's like a broken glass that cracks from it's side. It may be the cause that I forced opened a rift without my ability to do so, but it's my only chance, I hold the guy behind me as I jump through the hole, unaware of where I am going, I luckily landed to a Fortress. It's filled with magical energy like I can feel my powers are going back. I ran inside to that place, hoping that I can find a medic, luckily there is an infirmary. After a few treatments, I try to cool down for awhile from the panic until he's awake. I can't believe he still survive that injury and bleeding that long. If I was in that state, maybe within a minute, I'm already cold. But I'm thankful that he's okay. On my way back to his quarter, I heard him mumbling again. He seemed pissed as i hear what he said there, "Why her? Fuck now I look so weak." Is he referring to me? Oh, well, I slowly entered the room he stares at me... with his brows crumpled to each other like an old man. It feels like he has a grudge with me, I started talking to him, "Ah.... Are you alright now, sir?" "Tch, are your eyesights really that bad?" he replied with an irritate look. "Well, I feel like you are strong... that you are able to survive from blood loss." "Ahhhh? You comparing me to a normal human? what a BS!" Oh, wow! He really is a rude person, and he looks like a human to me. I'm trying to be nice here, but Everything that I said, be it my help for my disabled powers, these world they call "Cier", and the inhabitants in this world, are replied with his rudeness. That's it, I've had enough. I'm leaving this guy now. He's such an misogynist, all I hear is that "girls are useless", "girls are weak", girl this and girl that, and foul-mouthed. It's so much to bear. As I stand up from the chair, turned around and take a step, he hold my arm and asks for a favor, but right now he's polite, "Can you tell a guy named Ell, an Upper black and lower white-haired guy with a long stray hair that I am here, in MicFortress, that I can no longer help him. Wear this, He'll notice it if he saw it around you in the Dark Forest." He asked but his face is facing away from me, like a tsundere girl, as he gives me a piece of his purple handkerchief. "Upper black and lower white with a long stray hair? You've gotta be kidding me, where is he?" "Huh.. you know him?" confused, he lifts his left brow. "He must be my brother... I've gotta find him!" He must be... that hair color and a stray hair that I call antenae is his style, it must be him "Wha? Brother? BS, he has no sister... he's living on his own." "That's because we are trapped in here. And I've got'ta save him." "Trap? I don't feel like he's trapped to me. Are you sure that's your brother?" I know that he is my brother, I don't care what he tells me, that's him. I hold his hands and begged. "Where is he? Where can I find him? I need a map of our location and his." "Map eh? hmm" he lifts a small pouch with metal clingin each other and hand it to me."There's a shop around here, you find one of your own. Take it as a reward for saving me, even though I don't want to be saved by the likes of you." "ah.... so you like guys to save you.... are you ga~~~" before I can finish my question he threw me a bottle from the table. "I AM NOT. You get out'ta here or else I will cut you to pieces, you b***h." oh wow... I feel some denial like a tsundere, or maybe just an assumption. so a map, huh? I wonder how much he gave me? But as soon as I opened his pouch, all I see is an amount of rice. "W-Wha.... What is this? How am I going to trade a map for a small amount of rice?" If its a sack of rice, I bet I can trade it for a lot of maps but it's too little, that I can't even have a full meal with this. But there's one guy in a scifi-ish visor on his right eye tried to confront with me. "I'm sorry, uhh, are you new here?" After we crossed to the eastern isle via ship, we reached the place called Dead Forest... literally Dead Forest... full of dead trees, grass, vines and tombstones in that area... before I enter that forest, he warned me,"Be careful not to touch those trees, if you're not strong enough, they might suck all your energy and die. Well it's nice meeting you, It's time for us to part ways, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." He walks away until I am the only one left here. Dead Trees... more like a cursed Treant, this is where my brother lives? Oh, well, leaves me no choice. I tiptoed all the way inside trying to dodge all trees, the deeper I go the forest, the foggier it gets. It's kinda hard to see where I am going so I gotta be extra careful to where I am going. After for a long walk inside a thick fog, I've heard someone speaking... like calling a name? "Sherry?" That's what i heard. I walk slowly to where I'm hearing it until I saw a shadow of a human like figure. It doesn't give me a creeps, weird. As I can see it I opened my mouth trying to shout but as soon as I can see him clearly, I froze there, staring at him, the same way he did, almost like we're in a shock... It really is him. I ran towards him with a tears of joy, that my brother is alive. It may be the weird place to be a reunion but it doesn't matter, as long he's alive, I'm ok with it. We hug each other like long lost siblings waiting for someone, as he speaks with my name... "S-Sherry... you're... you're alive..." Sherry? so he's the one who is calling me back there? But that's not my name. I am ... but his hair, his face, his voice... it's all the same. "Sherry? It's me , don't you remember me? Leo?" As soon as I call his name. He felt blank too... confused, just the same as me. "I'm... I'm not Leo... I'm Ell, but your looks, your voice... there's no doubt that you are Sherry." I felt crushed...Is this the Leo I know about, the brother i know... maybe not. He may be look the same as he is, but it's been years since he's gone missing. He can be look mature right now if I see him, but he looks like a teen... no... all my hopes that I thought I can found my brother. I feel like I'm crying... not from joy, but the feel of missing someone. But I just can't believe that this is all real. I felt blank as I pull out the handkerchief in my pocket and give it to him. "That Handkerchief..." He wondered, as he hold my shoulder and asked me, "What happened to him?" "He's at MicFortress, but don't worry, he's alright now. He just gave me this so you'll know. But he said that he can't help you right now." I look down while talking to him. "I see... then I guess it can't be helped. Let's have him a visit, Sherr~" "I am not Sherry, I'm sorry I'm not your sister that you hoped for, and so am I." "What? What do you mean? You are Sherry, I know you, you are her." He still seemed confused... I guess I have to tell him everything. "I am Yna Lerouz, a Rift Wanderer, looking for Leo, my brother. I didn't live here, but I came here, hoping that I can found my brother. But what I see is you...an Alter Image of my brother who is looking for your sister, which I can't even believe, because we people can't have an Alternate copy." To have an Alter-self in this world is really intriguing. But I can't live in this odd world that I don't know much all about. So i have no choice but to need some assistance. "But I want you to help me, because I am stuck in this world and I can't go back to my place. I need your help." But what I see is a face that was felt crushed inside him. I guess he can't help me for what just happened awhile ago. I walked away thinking of a way to survive this world on my own. And I heard him replying back to me. "I will help you... if you help me too... is that clear?" I look back at him and smiled happily. Maybe there's still hope for me. But I guess I have to start from Zero, just like the way on my old expeditions. I know I can go back to my world, and I know I can find my brother again, with the help of my brother-like person in front of me, I can understand this world better and the reason why I am trapped in here. "I'm Ell... if you didn't know. Ell only..." I heard his introduction, though he sound kinda shy in there. But it doesn't matter, "Hello, Ell! Let's be friends..." I replied with a smile. Weapons/Abilities Steel Escrima A metallic arnis stick with cloth for handle. It can absorb Yna's Reform/Deform ability and affect something it hits. Gleiphnir A living floating book that aids Yna in battle. Though not offensive, it holds the power within rifts, that can store up to eight non-living object inside the book and turns it into texts. Graze Blade A pair of 2-wheeled rollerblades that can be more sharper and more durable wheels the faster it moves, or more friction the wheel makes. Gleiphnir's Command She touches one object and commands Gleiphnir to store it within the book and can recast it to summon any stored item in the book to the place where she targets it. The Larger the artifact, the longer it casts. Enhance Physique Her body feels somehow light that makes her agile, flexible and increased strength despite of her body figure. Her fast metabolism gives her a small healing factor, and can make an Adrenaline. Her eyesight is also sharp enough to notice other's movements and attacks, even when it's small. Reform/Deform She can mold any non-living matter as long its touched by her hand or her stick. Once it touches, she can either weaken it by decompressing the molecules, or compress and harden it. Quantum Mode Absorbs heat energy within 5 meters around her and forming herself into Quantum Mode that removes all debuffs, maximizes her healing factor and doubles her stat for 5-10 seconds depending on the environment she absorbs. Personality * Happy-go-lucky * Persistent * Kind and Playful * Eats alot. * Likes to talk to anyone. * Strategist * Hates being called a kid Battle Gallery 9rlyFzy.png Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=12791 Category:Active Category:Duelist Category:Comics Category:Female